My Adventures in Equestria
by LytningStryk
Summary: My name is Yuki, I am a goth girl who loves ponies...yeah, so make fun of me! One day a music box transports me into Ponyville and my life changes forever as the secrets of my past are revealed. Rated T for violence, rating may rise later OCX?
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventures in Equestria**

My name is Yuki. My mom was Japanese and its one of the only things that my mom gave me that I still have so I love it. That and the music box. They are the only things that comfort me anymore. This, and the ponies.

I don't really like to talk about what happened with my parents but they died in this car crash and now I am alone. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was just only three years old, and I was the only one who lived. It was the saddest day of my life. I lived with my sister for a while but she never loved me. She was never able to forgive me for the fact that I lived when they died. She was older than me twenty-one when they died and she always resented me for living.

And after she ran off with the guy who ruined my life for good? Well, them I ended up in foster care and no one wanted me. I was anti social and kind of mean so no one wanted to adopt me ever I watched the other kids all get adopted but I just stayed there in the house because no one would take me.

Now I am 18 and I live on my own. Not like my foster families ever loved me. They all thought I was mean and awful, an anti social troubled kid. The schools sent me to counselors and they always wanted to know how I felt. How do I feel? I feel like I wanna scream! I would say. My parents left me my sister left me and no one in the whole world wants me at all. But I never said that I knew better.

Now I guess I am kinda still mean. I am a little bit goth, alot of my clothes come from stores like Hot Topic and I am right now wearing a black shirt with Happy Bunny that says 'I'm Cute But Psycho, Things Even Out' on it, black skirt, black fish nets black boots and black thick eye liner.

I have bright, almond shaped eyes that are very bright green like a lime green and look very unearthly. I got them from my mother, what can I say? My nose is long and I also have long black hair with red tips. I have full lips with black lipstick on them and there is a freckle under the lest side of my lips. I'm fit but not athletic and have an average sized bust. I was never really considered pretty.

What can I say? I like the weird looks people give me its funny. And I really like that it keeps them away from me there are not many people who I liked.

Now I live on my own and I have a terrible job that I hate. It is at a coffee shop and I just hate having to act all cheerful to the customers stupid rich people with too much money who buy eight dollar coffee every day. Who can afford that?

So, as I go up the stares and get out my keys to my tiny new york apartment I look forward to the one joy in my life: Ponies.

I don't seem like the kind of person to like a show like MLP but I do I love it. I found out about it online I only watched to make fun of it. My little Pony? Thats for little girls, why do people like that. How blind was I then! I love the show now and the friendship between the mane six inspires me they are like a family. A wonderful family a family in a world where everything is happy and good and are the family I never got to have for me.

And don't you dare judge me for that!

This day I went into my apartment my little awful apartment and I turned on the lights. I went to my computer...the new episode should be out cause it was saturday. This episode was about Twilight Sparkle I was a little disappointed. My favorite was Rarity she was an artist like I was. I draw all the time but I can't make clothes just draw. Rarity makes clothes, beautiful clothes I just wish I could get them in black.

Sometimes the fans of this show freak me out I think as the episode ends and I look at the comments on the youtube video. They all said things about how hot Twilight and Pinkie Pie are I mean ew they are ponies!

Well that was over now and I should go to bed. But first I do what I do every night and go to my nightstand and wind up the music box from my mother. It plays an old Japanese song, that kind of sounds like one of those Vocaloid songs but a little different. It was kind of like the song Darkwood Circus but still not quite.

As the music drifted around me, drifting and taking me away in its beautiful notes floating around the room and through my ear I cried. I though of my mother and how much I wished she was here with me. But more that that I wished that I could be with the ponies. They were so sweet and good I just wanted to be with them. Please oh please I think. Please oh please.

Suddenly the music drifting around me changed! And then the music became green and it glowed with a light! As it spiraled out of control so did the tempo the music becoming a parody of itself! Faster and faster and grabbing me now! I was spinning with the music and it was spinning with me, spiraling spinning dancing in the green light.

I knew I was going somewhere but where was I going to. I knew this was magic, but what was this spell? What was happening to me?

Then I spiraled faster and faster I spiraled. Then...

I blacked out.

Twilight Sparkle clacked her hooves on the wood floor of the library tree in frustration. There just had to be more to it that that! She could no believe that Celestia's previous apprentice had simply disappeared without a trace off of Equestria where else was there for her to be? And why did no one talk about it anymore she had grown up knowing that she was not CElestia's only apprentice, but she had only learned from a book about what had happened to the apprentice before her and that seemed like something her mentor should have told her about! It was luck really that Twi had come across the book in the Ponyvile library that mentioned briefly the disappearance of Moon Lyte, the Princess's

before Twilight. The Pony in the black and white photo stared out at Twilight seeming to see her from the photo. She was an unusual pony, very skinny and lithe with large eyes and a long tail and smiled next to Celestia. She is very pretty thinks Twilight.

Suddenly there is a huge crash on the lower floor of the library tree! It is loud like somepony had hit the ground very hard knocking over books from the force of the fall!

"SPIKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Shouted Twilight galloping down the stairs quickly to make sure he is alright.

"TWILIGHT!" He shouts back and she reached the bottom of the stairs panting , and he is surrounded by a pile of books. Somepony did hit the ground, but not Spike the dragon, it was a pony Twi had never seen before! She was a green Pegasus pony with odd wings, they looked like dragonwings more than pony wings and she was clearly passed out from her fail. Twilight hoped she didn't have a concussion! But then how did she get in, there was no hole in the roof, she can't of crashed! Spike must know.

"Spike, how did she get here?" Asked Twilight.

Spike stares at her a second, before saying, "I have no idea Twilight, she just appeared in the air under the ceiling, then fell to the ground!"

The strange pony stirred suddenly coming out of her sleep, "Whaaaa...?" she said, shaking her head and opening her unusually large eyes slowly, "Where am I?"

"Ponyville Library" Twilight answered "where did you come from?"

The strange pony raised her head and noticed Twi. Twi noticed her very green eyes that matched her coat that was a darker hue of the same color. Her big eyes got impossibly larger as she looked at Twi and Spike and her jaw dropped.

"Y...y...your a...a pony!"

Twilight stared at the strange mare, of course she was a pony! "Yes," said Twi, "So are you."

The green mare looked down at her hooves, briefly, visibly tremulous, and promptly fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother's face was close to mine, its fine asian features beautiful and sweet as she smiles at me and I laughed at her merrily. I can't remember the last time I was this happy, I never was that happy since I was a child. Suddenly, I realise that I am not a child! My mother is before me and I am my adult self, I gasp in realisation!

"Mother, how is this happening?" I asked.  
Her eyes became sad "I am sorry you had to learn of this this way, I never intended this to be how you found out."

"What do you mean mother?" I asked.

She smiles sweetly and then she was wrapped in a cool green light it matched the color of her unearthly eyes and pulsed around her brightly. The halo seemed to close in around her suddenly getting tighter and tighter it compresses her with it.

"Mother," I yelled.

From the glowing green orb the words "I'm sorry" escape in my mothers voice.

I didn't know what to do!

Then the light explodes around her, and retracts again into a new shape the shape of a...

My head was pounding. And...where was I? I opened my eyes and looked around frantically was it true? Was I really there in Equestria? Why I was both relieved and terrified to look down and see hooves on the blanket of the bed?

Green hooves. Ew! What a terrible color for me to be, green! I should be a sleek black! Sleek black was the only color acceptable to a true goth and i would not take any other color for my coat. I wodner if ponies would dye thier manes was that ever a thing that ponies did?

Where was I though, Twilight's? It didn't look like it, it was a sort of a little house...it took me a moment only to realise I was in Fluttershy's cottage mostly because angel was hopping serenely nearby.

"Oh, you're awake," said a very quiet voice. I turned to the door of what I guess was Fluttershy's bedroom and saw an adorable yellow pegasus standing there. Here adorable pink mane was in her face and she looked at me bashfully with the one eye that was uncovered. SHe was so cute, even cuter in person...erm, in pony...than on tv! She stood, with her wings held tight to her little body her head bowed down so that it was hard to see her obscured face.

She was just made of so much adorable and cute I gave a very un-meish squeal.

"Oh Fluttershy you're so adorable!" I said.

Fluttershy stared at me shocked for a few moments before I realised the terrible mistake I had made then she lowered her head making it harder to see her little face.

"Um...howdoyouknowmyname?" she muttered.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry," I said knowing that must have terrified her.

Her eyes grew wide when I repeated her name again and the next thing I knew, I was watching her tail as she ran out her front door.

Good job me.

!

"She did what?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused.

"um she called me by my name Twi, but I never told her my name" Fluttershy said.

"How did she find that out?" said Twilight, "There is no way that she could ever know that?"

"I dunno," said Dash, "But I'm gonna go find out!"

"Come on Dashie, we can't be mean, we need to throw her a great BIG welcome party!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh come on," said Rarity, "she scared Fluttershy half to death!"

"Yeah, that's why we need to go show her what's what!" "Now hold yer hooves sugar cube," Applejack said to Dash, "Ain't no reason to go all rushin' up in ther and demandin things from ponies just done passed out!"

"But she scared Shy! That's it, I'm not waiting anymore!"

With that, Dash dashed out of the room like her name suggested to go demand things from the new pony.


End file.
